


Feelings for You and Your Temporary Tattoos

by trashbaget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Prankster Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbaget/pseuds/trashbaget
Summary: Remus and Sirius are enjoying each other’s company. Their activities are interrupted by a flustered James, who has some questions for his mates. Remus has answers, but Sirius has some other ideas. (Some light, goofy, fluff.)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Feelings for You and Your Temporary Tattoos

James was exhausted. Quidditch practice was rougher than his worn, dragon-hide gloves and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his Saturday relaxing in the common room with his friends. 

He made his way through the bustling halls of Hogwarts and bumped into a couple of first years. Easily towering over six feet, James barely saw them as he strolled, but he certainly did notice the cry of fright coming from somewhere near his abdomen. He apologized and walked off, positive that he’d heard a giggle beside him. 

James looked over to see Lily “the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on” Evans. James had been harboring an undying and overwhelming crush on the red-head since he first saw her sit upon the stool at the sorting ceremony six years prior. He was seventeen now, and in his sixth year at Hogwarts but still hadn’t managed to seriously ask her out. He’d flirted with her sure, even if it was more him making a fool of himself really, but Remus says it counts, so yes, James Potter has flirted with Lily Evans. (Sirius says it doesn’t count, but he’s an arsehole, so his word doesn’t mean anything. At least in this case.) 

“Hey, Evans,” James called. 

Lily… smiled?! “Hey, Potter.” Lily Evans smiled at James! And said “Hey” back! Gosh, he was such a child. Freaking out over a simple greeting.

“So, uh, Lily…”

“James?” She looked up at James amusedly whilst he attempted to lean attractively on  the wall beside her. (Honestly, he looked more like he was trying to hold himself up to keep from passing out. Or vomiting. Or both.) 

“Did you think that was funny?” James mumbled. 

“What? You ramming into a couple of first years?” Lily mused.

“Well, yeah.”

She laughed. “No.” She smiled mischievously as James fretted, looking for something  endearing to say. “But you know what would be?”

“Remus,” Sirius whispered, breathless. 

“Yeah?” Remus kissed sweetly. It was soft, gentle, sweet.

“I-” Sirius kissed rough. “I don’t-” It was deep, hard, rough. “I don’t think we should be  doing this,” he finished, although his demanding kisses said otherwise. 

“Sirius.” Remus kissed him hard, very unlike the sweet kisses he’d delivered previously. 

“You are full of complete, utter, absolute, shit.” He kissed roughly before each word, a deepening growl after each. 

Sirius threw himself at Remus, knocking the gangly man backwards on the sofa. “I meant, Remus-” Sirius couldn’t stop kissing him. The words he needed desperately to say weren’t nearly as important as kissing this man like he was sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss. “Moony-”

Their deepening kisses were interrupted by a shout and the deafening slam of the Fat Lady’s portrait. “Merlin! Pads! Moony!” 

Sirius leapt to the other end of the couch, and Remus sat bolt upright. In synchrony the boys tidied themselves, feverishly buttoning their collars and smoothing the wrinkles in their shirts. James just stood near the wall, shocked beyond comprehension. As they each raked their trembling fingers through their hair James finally regained control of his voice box. 

“Lads,” he mustered. 

The boys adjusted themselves so they each had the aura of someone who was just told to “act natural” and reacted with poses that were very far from “natural.” 

“Lads!” He said once more, his voice clear and in control. 

The flustered Marauders on the couch mumbled, “Hm?” and “Yes, James, dear?”

“Okay first of all, Padfoot, I don’t really think you should be calling me ‘dear’ now that you’re snogging Moony.” 

Sirius flushed but it was nothing compared to the rush of blood under Remus’s collar. “I hadn’t. I called you ‘deer,’” he mumbled. James merely rolled his eyes and continued.

“And number two-” He hesitated. “Well, who finally fucking said it?”

The boys on the sofa stared confused. “What?” Sirius said when Remus said, “Who said what, Prongs?”

“Who said they wanted to snog in the first place?”

“I’m not sure…”

“No one fucking  _ said _ they wanted to snog, James. It just bloody happened,” Sirius blurted. 

James sat down carefully on an armrest of the nearest chair. He wasn’t flustered any longer, and instead conversed with an air of confidence. “Sirius, that’s… That’s not what I meant.” 

Remus sat forward, interested, while Sirius sat back, his arms stretched across the back of the sofa. 

“You blokes have so obviously been pining after each other for - well, really since we got here. Christ, as  _ twelve year olds _ you lads had the hots for each other.” 

Sirius snorted while Remus folded his hands, contemplating the necessity of saying they’d “had the hots for each other” as  _ preteens _ .

“I’ve been waiting - quite impatiently, I might add - for you two,  _ idiots _ , to fess up your feelings and get on with it,” James finished, waving his hands in air as he spoke. 

Remus heaved a great sigh and Sirius lolled his head on the back of the couch, grumbling. “So,” James said with finality, “Who bloody well said it?”

Remus straightened, and looked at James carefully. Sirius was beginning to look fretful as he fumbled to say something but Remus intercepted. “It was me,” he said calmly. 

James’s eyes flicked to Sirius, who almost looked as if he was having a seizure, he was laughing so violently. He honestly, didn’t want to know why so he turned back to Remus, who looked like he might vomit. 

“I’ve been growing increasingly distracted with my studies as of late, and it’s all due to this fleabag,” he continued, gesturing at “fleabag” to Sirius, whose laughing stopped abruptly. “I decided I’d finally had enough of his incessant distraction and told him how it was. I told him how I felt and we got to talking, and well… you know how well the talking went.” Remus blushed and shrunk into the couch. Sirius was stifling more laughter.

James, looking considerably confused, glanced at the howling Padfoot. 

“Remus, Remus, Remus,” Sirius cooed, through fits of laughter. “Remmy. Darling.” He reached out to cup Moony’s chin. “I can’t believe you actually told him it was you!” He snorted. “But what I  _ can _ believe is that you totally fucking lied.” 

Remus turned the deepest shade of red a human face could form. 

“Wait, what?” James was never this lost since the first day of term as a first year. “What do you mean he lied? He sounded quite honest to me.”

“You see here, Jamesie, that’s because our little Moony is a very good liar. I mean, he hid his feelings for me for  _ years _ without me finding out.”

“Actually, Sirius that’s just because you’re quite daft. Everyone else could tell Remus liked you, it was always a matter of when you’d fucking notice.” James sighed.

“I need a smoke.” He stood from the armchair and strolled to the window, thrusting it open as he pulled out a cigarette. 

“Me too,” Sirius said and he joined James at the windowsill. 

“Anyway,” James continued, taking a long drag from his cigarette, “We all knew Moony liked you Pads. We also knew, that you liked him too.” He smirked and flicked the ash off his cigarette before pulling on another drag. 

“What do you mean you knew? I didn’t know!” Sirius, mildly outraged, yelled and breathed long and hard on his own cigarette. 

Remus had made his way to the window, looking a little embarrassed. “Oi, Moony. Nice of you to join us,” Sirius mumbled around his cigarette, and he threw an arm around Remus’s shoulder, pulling him in. James smiled fondly. “The fuck you looking at, Fleamont?” 

James scowled briefly and his smile returned. “Nothing,” he chuckled. 

Sirius scoffed and flicked his cigarette. “So, Moony,” Sirius said, teasingly to Remus, “Are you gonna tell him or am I?” 

Remus sighed deeply. “I-”

“You see Jamesie,” Sirius interrupted, (and Remus mumbled something about “Why ask me if you’re just going to say it you c-”), “Our little Remmy here didn’t tell me that he wanted me quite as simply as he has lead you to believe. He hung from the rafters and shouted, and I quote, ‘Sirius Black, you absolute fucking wanker, I’ve feelings for you and goddammit why can’t you see!’” 

Remus blushed furiously. “I did no such thing!” 

Sirius simply laughed and James appeared to be holding in giggles of his own. “Did you really hang from the rafters, Moony?” James mused. 

“No!” Remus freed himself from Sirius’s arm and slapped it. “I didn’t hang from the bloody rafters!” 

“But did you yell at Sirius and call him an ‘absolute fucking wanker?’”

Remus shrugged. “Possibly. I mean I call him a wanker everyday, what makes it different now?”

“Well for starters, what followed the obscene language was a declaration of love rather than you scolding me for tripping a couple of first years.” Sirius smiled brightly as he pulled on the last drag of his cigarette. 

Staring deeply into Remus’s eyes, Sirius bit his lip. Remus smirked down at him and reached out to his shoulder, dragging his fingers lightly down his arm. 

James, noticing a moment about to happen, intervened. “Speaking of tripping first years,” he said loudly, shoving himself between the ogling couple, “I’ve got something to go do.” 

“Oh, yeah? Well what’s that Jamesie?” Sirius said, distracted. 

James didn’t want to turn around for fear he’d catch his friends making out again.  “Make Evans laugh,” he said. 

Nearing the portrait hole James could have sworn he’d heard the smacking of lips and he shivered. He ducked but heard Remus call after him. Hitting his head on the wall, then swearing loudly, James returned to find the pair staring at him in disbelieving amusement. “Is that… is that a tattoo on your lower back?” Remus said, disbelieving. 

It was James’s turn to flush a deep red. “No?” he tried. The other boys chuckled. 

“Where’d you get that beaut?” Sirius asked. 

“Uh… it was a gift,” James said shyly, climbing backwards into the portrait hole. “From Lily.” He clambered through and mumbled sourly, “Thought it might be funny.”

Remus and Sirius were overcome with fits of laughter and stumbled across the room before falling onto the couch again. They giggled to themselves, glancing up at the other every minute or so. Finally the laughter subsided, and the pair stared sweetly into each other’s eyes, at once dashed with lust and a hint of longing. 

Remus was the first to break the silence. “Padfoot?” He said cautiously, his smile faltering. 

“Yeah, Remmy?” Sirius asked, his smile unwavering.

“Earlier, before James came in,” his smile was completely gone now, causing concern and fear to litter Sirius’s face. “You said… well you said we shouldn’t be doing this. And I want to know how you can just go about telling James everything like it’s no big deal if minutes before you were saying that we shouldn’t be togeth-”

“No, Remus.” Sirius squashed himself beside him. “No, I didn’t… I meant- I didn’t mean that we shouldn’t be together, of course that’s what I want. And I want each and every person in this castle to know it. I just meant, we shouldn’t be together  _ out here _ . Out in the middle of the Common Room where anyone could walk in and be scarred by a couple o’ blokes shagging on the couch.”

“We wouldn’t have been shagging on the couch,” Remus mused. “I’d have had the decency to, at the very least, shove you on the floor before that happened.” 

Sirius hit Remus on the shoulder, but his face proved it was nothing if not lovingly. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t want to hide like a kid who stole a cookie from the jar,” Remus said, reaching to brush some stray hairs from Sirius’s face.

“Of course I don’t, Re. Why ever would I?” And with that he closed the space between them, their lips brushing gently across each other’s.

They kissed like that for a while. “Hey, Re?” Sirius kissed sweetly. “I need to tell you something.” Soft. Gentle. Sweet.

“What is it, Sirius?” He pulled away for just a moment, glancing into deep, grey eyes, before diving in for another kiss.

“Remus John Lupin, you absolute fucking wanker,” Sirius began and Remus chuckled against his lips. “I’ve feelings for you and goddammit I’m glad that you see.”

The pair smiled, breath fanning each other’s lips, eyes shut tight.

And in one final motion, Remus kissed rough. Deep. Hard. Rough. Chuckling, a slight gravel to his voice, he said, “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this goofy little story about my boys in love (and Lily Evans, prankster extraordinaire).  
> I originally wrote this story in June of 2018.  
> I’m pretty sure I wrote this using a writing prompt, though I can’t remember from who, what, or where. The prompt in question (or at least, what I believe it to be) is something alike “swinging from the rafters screaming ‘I love you.’” It would take me ages to find, as I wrote this so many years ago, and I’m not entirely positive it wasn’t a figment of my imagination, but if I were to stumble upon it again (or if someone happened to know of it) I will gladly update this with a proper credit.


End file.
